


An Enjoyable Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Breeding, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Slut Jimmy, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Jimmy/OMCs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Jimmy, Oral Knotting, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Twincest, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, slut jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could think of nothing better to gift his twin, Jimmy, with than a group of Alphas ready to use him throughout his Heat while he watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enjoyable Heat

Castiel could feel Jimmy tugging on his clothes, releasing desperate sounds, as they walked through the apartment. “Dammit Cas I’m  _burning_!” Jimmy’s voice broke on the last word as the sweet scent of slick thickened in the air. “Please. I need a knot. I  _need_  one  _now_!”

“Shhhh.” Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his Omega twin’s forehead, “I always take care of you, don’t I?” he curled his hand around Jimmy’s wrist and pulled him along towards the door at the end.

He pulled open the bedroom door to the scent of a large group of Alphas. “Cas?” Jimmy blinked at them as his hands fell away and he took in a deep breath following it with a whimper as his eyes flared Omega gold.

“They’re all for you. Six knots all for that aching hole of yours.” He carefully removed Jimmy’s clothes, tossing them to the side, before kissing Jimmy’s lips. “They’ll fuck you through your Heat until you’re swollen with their come and one of them breeds your greedy pussy.”

Castiel stepped away and watched as two of the Alphas guided Jimmy up onto the king sized bed, touching him and fingering him as several more climbed up to press into the whining Omega.

He had found nothing but the best for Jimmy. Large, burly Alphas with fat, long cocks he knew would leave Jimmy gaping.

The wet sound of fingers pumping into Jimmy’s overly slick passage reached his ears along with breathless moans. “Smell that ripe bitch?” one of the Alphas growled from the bed.

“Look at him fucking himself back on my fingers. Needy little knotslut.”

There was a groan of the mattress shifting and a snarl as the Alpha who had just spoke buried himself balls deep into Jimmy’s wet hole in one, quick stroke. Castiel shifted in his seat and watched with hooded eyes as the Alpha began snapping his hips forward, balls slapping loudly against Jimmy’s slick wet ass.

It was filthy sounding, hearing the Alpha’s large cock pounding into Jimmy’s ass and moving through copious amounts of slick. “He likes it hard.” Castiel offered in a low voice. “Fuck that greedy Omega cunt until he can only lie there and take it.”

The Alpha grunted as he noticeably dug his fingers into Jimmy’s hips and fucked forward at a quicker, more brutal pace that had Castiel palming his cock. They had only done this one other time, a pair of Alphas fucking Jimmy’s ass at the same time, and he was more than sure it would never get old.

That had been the first time he’d ever seen an Omega take two knots in their wet cunt before and Castiel hoped two of them tried it this time. He might have to suggest it to them after Jimmy had taken several knots.

“Yeah. Give it to him. Wreck that cunt.”

“Knot that Omega slut.”

The pace picked up to something desperate as the Alpha rutted against Jimmy’s ass and Jimmy’s cries changed in pitch. Castiel heard a snarl, followed by a curse and then Jimmy was wailing as he came on the Alpha’s knot.

“I can’t wait to bury myself inside him next.”

Alpha arousal filled the room, each Alpha’s scent unique and blending, along with Jimmy’s and Omega heatscent. The Alpha draped himself over Jimmy’s naked form, pressing him down into the mattress, even as his hips worked forward in short, quick jabs.

There were moans and low growls throughout the knot until it went down. Castiel watched as come leaked from Jimmy’s gaping hole and the group of Alphas played with his twin’s puffy hole, tugging on it and fingering Jimmy until he was begging once more.

This time they angled him at the edge of the bed and Castiel was treated to the sight of Jimmy taking it at both ends. The two Alphas fucked together, holding tight on Jimmy to keep him in place, as the others circled close. They touched Jimmy, played with his cock and tweaked his nipples.

They were not small by any means. These Alphas were huge and Castiel admired the way their size overcame Jimmy. It was arousing and he didn’t want to take his eyes from it, wanted to stare at Jimmy caught on fat knots all day long.

He watched as Jimmy’s mouth filled with a knot, how his throat worked as he swallowed load after load of come and then his eyes moved to where the second Alpha’s knot was tugging at Jimmy’s hole with each thrust.

Castiel could already imagine how thoroughly fucked Jimmy would be by the end of his Heat. He stroked himself as he watched them on the bed, “Fuck him full.” He encouraged as the knot finally caught in Jimmy’s ass and the Alpha moaned his appreciation when Jimmy no doubt clamped down on him to milk his knot. “If two of you are feeling adventurous I know that greedy cunt of his can take two knots at once.”

The Alphas took turns, resting when Castiel made sure Jimmy took care of himself. After taking Jimmy to the bathroom or getting him something to eat and drink Castiel would return his twin back to the bedroom where the Alphas would continue passing Jimmy between them.

A few would sprawl out at the end of the bed when they needed rest to let the others at his brother and then they would trade off.

Twice he got to watch as Jimmy’s ass was stuffed full of two knots at once and twice he got to relish the loud, broken sounds Jimmy released as his ass was filled beyond the feeling of only one knot.

By the end of it Jimmy was sprawled out, covered in come with his hole gaping and wearing a pleased, sated smile on his flushed face. “Give me a call anytime. I’d love to spend some more time with that sweet Omega cunt.”

Castiel grinned as the others echoed the sentiment, “Of course. He’s very insatiable. I wouldn’t be surprised if you get a call outside of his Heat. Especially if he managed to catch.”

They left the room as Castiel stripped and climbed onto the bed, spreading Jimmy’s cheeks and grinning at the thoroughly fucked open hole.

“Beautiful.” He breathed, “They fucked that tight hole of yours wide open. That second time you took two knots was breathtaking, Jimmy.” Castiel played with Jimmy’s rim and admired the way it continued to gape as it tried to return to its normal size but failed.

It was easy to push inside while Jimmy laid there sprawled under him on his belly. The mattress creaked with each thrust and Castiel’s mouth fell open, his eyes hooding, as his breathing increased. He could feel the way Jimmy was still trying to clamp down on him with each drag of his cock through Jimmy’s come soaked passage.

“You’re so sloppy and open for me.” Castiel purred as he pressed his hands down on Jimmy and kept rocking forward getting closer to a knot. It was building inside him, spreading out through him and sending his heart pounding.

“Cas. Please Cas.” Jimmy’s voice was rough from screaming and having his throat fucked raw. “Want you locked inside me. Please knot me please!”

Castiel kept snapping his hips forward as his knot grew and tugged on Jimmy’s rim. When it finally caught and tied them together he draped over Jimmy’s body to nuzzle at the back of his twin Omega’s neck as he started to pump his release into Jimmy’s pliant body. “ _Jimmy_.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Jimmy’s neck and ground into Jimmy’s ass to the delicious feeling of his twin milking his knot. “Hope they fucked you full. I want to fuck you when you’re swollen with child. Want to see your huge belly hanging underneath you as I knot your cunt.”

Jimmy only moaned brokenly as he came with soft cry and lay there limply, completely spent and used after days of near constant fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell that Castiel really loved watching?


End file.
